


The Fantasy

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Smutty, basically im trash, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane, Kurt and a fantasy.





	The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> My usual shenanigans, inspired by a youtube video entitled: "Christine Baranski in Crackers".
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm trash.
> 
> PWP, so enjoy! Oh and review!

“Wow!” Diane gasped falling back into her sheets. Kurt smirked beside her, reaching over to pull her toward him. The pair lay tangled up, sticky with sweat and desperately dragging in ragged breaths.

“I know,” He mumbled, pressing his mouth to her throat.

“We’re really good at that!” She exclaimed, rolling onto her side and draping herself across her husband. Her slim leg snuck between his as she lay her head on his heaving chest.

“We are.” Kurt smiled, running his fingers carelessly across her naked back.

“We really are.”

The pair lay silently for a moment enjoying the calming aftermath that followed the storm of their lovemaking. The sun was just rising, peaking its way through the blinds and causing splinters of light to shine across the room. Diane shifted and pulled the sheet higher on their rapidly cooling bodies; the white cotton soft and familiar against their skin. She let out a contented sigh as her fingers twirled patterns through the hair littering his chest.

“I love you,”

“I love you, too” Kurt replied to her whisper, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as his free hand closed over hers on his chest. Diane hummed in response, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth for a little while longer. She loved mornings like these; when she’d wake to Kurt’s hands drifting down her body, his lips tracing her skin. She loved waking without a care in the world and the serenity that came with early morning sex.

Casting his eyes to the bedside clock, Kurt smiled.

“We still have an hour before we need to be up,” He offered with a wicked smile. Diane propped herself up on her elbow, biting her bottom lip.

“An hour?” She questioned flirtatiously.

“An hour.” He confirmed leaning in to kiss her lips slowly. Diane smiled against his mouth, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“What?”

“Hm?” She asked, lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt puzzled, his eyes narrowing at her naughty smile. Diane bit her bottom lip again, watching her husband intently. “Diane?”

“What’s your fantasy?” She finally asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

“What?” Kurt frowned, taken aback.

“What’s your fantasy?”

“What do you mean?” He asked and Diane let out a small giggle.

“You know,” She stressed. “What’s a sex fantasy of yours?”

Kurt let out a huff of a laugh, shaking his head.

“Don’t you think we’re a little old for that kind of thing?”

“Why?” She replied, staring down at him with a curious expression. Kurt shifted out from under her, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Diane sat too, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts.

“Because,” He supplied awkwardly and Diane shrugged.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Kurt. We all have them.” Kurt scowled at her, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“I’m not ashamed!” He said defensively, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

“Okay,” She smiled sweetly, still holding the sheet to her. “Then, tell me what it is?”

“Diane,” Kurt started, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. “It’s you,” He finally said with an exasperated shrug. “You’re my fantasy; I don’t need to dream up other situations, because you’re it.” Diane’s eyes widened as her heart melted. Leaning over, she curled her hand around his chin; pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“That was very sweet.” Diane whispered as she pulled back and Kurt smirked leaning in to try and capture her lips again. “But,” She continued, pulling back further and staring at him with a grin. “You have to have something!” Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t!”

“You must!” She implored.

“Diane-“ He cursed annoyed at her tenacity.

“Come on,” She said sincerely, her hand sneaking up his chest sensually. “tell me, please?” Kurt pursed his lips at her soft tone, her big, blue eyes entrancing him and leaving him weak.

“Fine.” He grumbled and Diane bit down on her bottom lip; failing to conceal a large grin. “You tell me yours first,” He smirked and the smile quickly fell off her lips.

“I asked you,”

“And I’ll tell you, after you tell me?” He said proudly, a grin creeping its way under his moustache. Diane stared at him defiantly, her hand on his chest curling back into her lap.

“Okay,”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” She responded gaining confidence. “I’m working at the White House, late one night, and Bill Clinton-“

“-Oh lord!” Kurt groaned his expression horrified. Diane let out a loud laugh, throwing her head back and exposing the smooth skin of her throat. “You’re not serious!” He continued his distaste clearly plastered across his face.

“No,” She smiled with a laugh. “I just wanted to see your face,” Diane admitted and Kurt frowned. “I’m sorry. I can’t help but tease you,”

“Hmm.” Kurt grumbled and Diane leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, placating him.

“Actually,” She began as she pulled away, more serious this time. Her eyes piercing as she looked into his. “My fantasy, always involved work.”

“Typical.” Kurt snickered rolling his eyes.

“Hey!” She exclaimed swatting at his shoulder. “Be nice!” Kurt raised his hands in defeat and nodded for her to continue. “Thank you,” She huffed. “Anyway, I’m at work during the day, and you come by, and we haven’t seen each other in a while and, well…” She trailed off seductively.

“Yes?” He prompted, eyebrows raised pointedly.

“And, you bend me over the desk and-“ She blushed slightly, looking away from him. “And we do it, right there, and anyone can come in, and-“

“Wait,” Kurt stopped her, a puzzled look on his face. “We’ve done that.” He announced. “After the Portland trip, I came to the office and you broke the vase.” He recalled. Diane merely shrugged, a small smile slipping onto her lips. “That’s why you were so enthusiastic.” Kurt finished blandly, his mind piecing together how eager and carefree she’d been that day. They’d been apart for over two weeks and he’d surprised her in the middle of the work day. They’d fucked right there and then on her desk, employees and Will lurking just outside the blind covered glass. “Jesus.” Kurt cursed with a sigh, running his fingers through his greying hair. “If I’d known that’s all it took, I’d surprise you every damn day.”

Diane let out another laugh, her giggles warm and rich. Kurt smiled, seemingly thrilled at this new information.

“Is it the fear of getting caught or the sex itself?” He queried and Diane shrugged.

“Dunno,” She admitted.

“Huh,”

“Yeah.” She agreed, shifting to sit on her knees. “Okay, now you!” She prompted happily.

“Di-,” He began, apprehensive once again.

“Kurt, come on!” She whined. Kurt rolled his eyes, letting out a long breath and avoiding her sparkling eyes.

“Fine,” He huffed. “I guess if I had to choose something, it’d probably be the librarian one.”

“The librarian one?” She asked curiously.

“You know, prim and proper librarian, taking you back into the stacks and having her way with you?” He explained his cheeks reddening as Diane’s smile grew. “It’s pretty much a staple for teenage boys.” He offered trying to make it sound better; clearly uncomfortable.

“Wow,” Diane giggled and Kurt wiped his hands across his face.

“You see, this is why I didn’t want to tell you-“ He began to ramble, only for Diane’s pointer finger to stop him as she pressed it against his lips.

“Shhh.” She murmured. “I like it” She whispered and Kurt’s eyebrows bounced up.

“You do?”

“I do,” Kurt stared at her for a long moment. His eyes reading her every expression, finally after a while, he leant forward and kissed her roughly; his hand slipping into her hair and pulling her toward him.

Diane moaned, kissing him deeply. Her tongue tangling with his in a heated, wet kiss. Kurt’s hands slid to her hips, pulling her onto his lap; her legs falling to either side of his thighs.

“God!” She gasped as he pulled away from her mouth, tracing his lips in bruising patterns down her jaw and throat. “Would you ever want to do it?” Diane asked breathlessly, her eyes closed and head thrown back as he nipped and licked his was down her neck.

“What?” Kurt grunted, his hands busy sliding across every inch of available skin.

“The librarian thing?” She groaned as his fingers found her nipples, tweaking them gently. Kurt pulled back suddenly, his hands holding her from him so he could see her face clearly.

“You serious?” He asked and Diane smiled.

“If you wanted to…”

Kurt looked at her pensively, his eyes wary. “Okay,” He said after a long while and Diane bit her bottom lip.

“Okay” She agreed leaning forward to continue their kisses, after all, they had a whole hour to kill.


End file.
